Traditionally, manufacturers of plate joiners or biscuit joining machines have devised four distinct approaches for cutting biscuit slots. The first approach uses a horizontal-motor. An example of this approach may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,122 to Sato et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,204 to Moores et al. The second approach is to utilize a vertical-motor such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,661 and 4,858,662 to Bosten et al. The third approach is to utilize a joiner/spliner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,908 to O'Banion et al. The last approach uses a stationary plate joiner as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,916 to Legler et al.
Regardless of the approach adopted, conventional plate joiners have utilized a fence adjustable in two directions. The first adjustment enables the fence to move up and down to accommodate various thicknesses of the workpiece. The second adjustment is to vary the angle of the fence for making angled cuts in the workpiece. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,971,122 to Sato et al. and 4,913,203 to Moores et al. provide examples of plate joiners with adjustable fences movable in both directions.
In all but the stationary plate joiners, manufacturers have provided a handle to securely hold the plate joiner. Regardless of the type of handle utilized, the handles on conventional plate joiners have been fixed to the body of the plate joiner. Examples of plate joiners having a fixed handle may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,947,908 to O'Banion et al.; 4,858,661 and 4,868,662 to Bosten et al.; and 4,913,204 to Moores et al. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,122 to Sato et al. utilized a fixed handle which forms a portion of the fence assembly.
Two important factors which should be incorporated into the manufacturing of plate joiners are the cost of the unit and its ease of use.